A series of studies is proposed to test the usefulness of conceptualizing age-related stereotypes as cognitive "prototypes." Following pilot research designed to identify multple widely-held prototypes of elderly persons, experiments are proposed to assess the effects of salient prototypes on processing information and forming impressions of specific stimulus persons. Further studies are proposed to determine how prototypic representations are affected by manipulation of "ingroup" vs "outgroup" orientation toward the elderly, and how these in turn influence interpersonal trust between young and old.